Better late than Never
by XpressShade-X
Summary: What can Everett do when the man he's always wanted is the man who is training him to survive the games? Now the question Everett faces is what's more important; Survival? or Love?


**Disclaimer **I don't own Finnick or the Games.

This is only my second story on here, tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining making the water sparkle like a diamond, a soft breeze blowing against his skin keeping him cool against the sun's warm rays. Everett stood leaning against the railing of the boat, looking out at the water. <em>'The Reaping is tomorrow.'<em> he thought, "The reaping is tomorrow" a voice said echoing his thoughts, Everett turned to look at his best friend, Audri, and just nodded, she too was looking out at the body of water.

Everett was eighteen, this would be the last time his name was still in, since his family was well enough to survive without him having to get a tessera, just like most others in the district, including Audri, so no extra papers with their names on them were added, making him more against the odds, as he was older.

"I don't think anyone is volunteering this year" Audri said, Everett looked at her, thinking about her words, it was true, people from this district sometimes volunteered to be in the games, we were apart of the 'careers' after all, but last year a girl from four had won, Annie Cresta, and she came back _insane._It was easy to understand why no one wanted to volunteer, no one wanted to become insane, like Annie. "Understandable" he replied, but in a few years, kids will be lining back up to become tributes for the games, _stupid_, Everett thought, he'd never liked the games, as a child he was actually terrified of them, as he grew up that fear changed to hate, but like a good boy he never spoke of the hate had for the games.

"Land" he announced as he noticed the dock and land near, he pushed himself off the railing and turned towards the deck of the boat, making sure all the nets and equipment were put away. Everett and Audri jumped off the boat once everything was in order. The day had ended early, it wasn't said why, but Everett knew why, everyone wanted to spend the day before the reaping with their family, especially when they had children how were still in danger, or if they knew their child planned on volunteering. No one would be working tomorrow either, they would all be at the reaping, watching, and waiting.

Everett looked up to the sky it was still beautiful out, looking over at Audri with a raised eyebrow and a smile, she replied with a smile of her own before pulling her shirt over her head revealing the swimwear she always wore under her clothes. Everett pulled his shirt over his head tossing aside before diving into the water. The sudden sensation of cold water against his skin felt refreshing, he swam further from the dock before resurfacing. Audri was close to him floating on her back enjoying the water and the sunlight. Everett swam closer to her turning onto his back floating next to her, they remained quiet looking up at the clear blue sky. This was how the day seemed to be going for the two of them, not much talking, there were too many thoughts in Everett's head to keep a conversation going, and since Audri wasn't trying to keep a conversation either, she must have been just as consumed with her thoughts as Everett.

Everett looked over at his best friend, she was looking up at the sky, a smirk came across the boy's face as he moved his hand splashing, the water hit her in the face causing her to move quickly from her floating position, looking at Everett unimpressed she sent water his way, hitting him in the face as well. Everett let out a laugh before splashing Audri again, starting a water fight between the two. Moving next to Audri Everett pushed her underwater before swimming away as quick as he could only to be pushed underwater himself a couple seconds later, coming up from beneath the water he met a smug looking Audri, "did you really think you could out swim me?" she asked, Everett shook his head "no, but it was worth a shot" he replied pushing hair out of his face. Looking past Audri he noticed the yellow buoy moving with the water, looking back towards his friend he nodded towards it, Audri turned looking at the buoy as well, a smile spreading quickly across her face "3, 2, 1, go" she said before both started swimming towards the yellow floating object.

Everett found himself pushing harder than normal, the want to beat Audri wasn't the only thing pushing him as he raised his arm doing another powerful stroke, no there was something else driving him, pushing him harder. He didn't let this mind think too much on it, swimming was a time for him to clear his mind, he focused on the brown hair ahead of him, trying to keep up with her pace. _Stroke, kick, breathe, stroke, kick and breathe, _was all the was going through Everett's head, all he was focusing on was swimming, all thoughts about the reaping, or anything related were gone now, replaced by _stroke, kick and breathe._

They had reached the buoy and were now working on swimming back to the dock, that unknown drive was still pushing Everett has he put all his strength into his strokes. He could feel his muscles starting to burn, the sensation sweep over his whole body, but he ignored it and continued to push himself.

Audri reached the dock before Everett as always, she was laying on her back breathing heavily when Everett pulled himself onto the dock, laying down next to her. His body felt exhausted, his breathing becoming laboured as he laid there. After a few moments of laying, breathing, resting, his exhausted body felt so much better, his mind was still clear from his previous thoughts about the reaping and everything related, and tension he hadn't even realized was there was now gone, leaving him relaxed. "I needed that" Everett said looking over at his best friend "I think we both did" she replied back at Everett. "I wanna keep laying here, but I'm hungry" he said rolling onto his stomach, resting his arms under his head as a pillow "mom is probably almost done cooking by now, if you want to come over" Audri replied, sitting up, and fixing her hair. Shaking his head "can't, you know I always spend the night before the reaping with mum" Everett said, ever since he was 12 his mother feared he would be reaped, the first year was the worst, she had a breakdown, over the years it got easier, but Everett still spent every night before and night of the reaping with his mother to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tell your mom and brother I said hello" Everett added, using his arms he pushed himself up off the dock's surface, holding his hand out Audri helping her onto her feet before reaching down and grabbing his shirt. He gave his friend a hug before parting ways and heading home to spend the rest of the day with his mother and father.


End file.
